What Lies in the Dark
Have you ever been scared of the dark? Afraid what's down that hallway? Afraid of what's under the staircase? Well you shouldn't be afraid of what's there, but just of the dark itself. The dark is scarier than anything else. Have you ever thought about the mime being in a enclosed box? That fake box that you have to open for him? That is what the dark does to you. It entraps you like that. A box like the mime. It is scary and can kill you. Murderers use that to its advantage. You get stuck in it and they don't have to do anything really. That's how some get convicted of murder. It's a real deep hallway and nothing else is down that hallway either. It's just the dark. It comes in like smoke in a room. It fills in like a box and poof, you're gone. It's like a haunting ghost. You can't get rid of it. It stalks you, until you break out to mad insanity. It's following you until you turn on a light and get rid of it. It always comes down to it where the lights stay on until you die. It keeps coming at you until you commit suicide. This hasn't lead to any, but it's really pushy. You just can't keep running from it. You must fight it. Most people don't believe about this myth, but I do. It's crazy to think not of about it. I mean really shut your doors, turn off all the lights, and stay in the bathroom. It comes in on you. I wished everyone believed me. They all must not see it. They all must not feel its energy. I'm all alone in mind. Thinking on this. It came at me. Just at me, no one else. My brother had been there. Feeding me off the energy. I felt like a popsicle, being eaten until you got to the stick. The room was freaky. Kept coming at me just at random times. I told him to turn on the light. He did, after that was a meltdown. Mom came in and slapped sense into me. I can't take it, haunting me. Later, through his mom's eyes..... I wonder what that boy has been doing for the past couple of hours. He's starting to feel paranoid for some reason. He's never been like this before. He says he's in a play though I don't believe him since I never got any notice from the school. He's been ignoring me for the past week. And he hasn't been eating. I'm going to check up on him. Later at the hospital..... He's had a little brain damage. He's now fully nyctophobia, ''a severe fear of the dark. He fell down on his dresser, got knocked out cold. He suffer mild concussions with his head. He can't attend anything by himself now. The doctor thinks he tried to commit suicide because of the dresser. I don't believe it but anything can happen. He couldn't just be normal for once. Because it could've saved him. ''Signed by Master Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Vaguepasta